The innovative building block components were designed to address problems that exist in current masonry and non-masonry block systems. Presently, a vast majority of blocks used for construction are made of concrete, terra cotta or similar substance and are joined using mortar or other bonding agent. In other prior art the weight and friction of the blocks represents the sole means of staying the individual components. Non-masonry building components that have been previously developed in a polymer form often require additional rebar or adhesives which permanently affix the components to one another. This practice limits the life of the building components to a single use that requires demolition and cleanup when the structure is no longer viable, producing waste materials for disposal.
In the prior art a single fault in the bonding material results in a loss of structural integrity for the structure as a whole. Unlike bonded masonry blocks the material of the present invention and secure dual locking connection means resists compromise from extraneous variables due to weather, earthquakes, poor construction knowledge or the stress on the materials due to the construction process.
Additionally, the proposed building block system can be used to address a long felt need in the area of military construction. By filling the hollow-bodied embodiment of the present invention with sand or similar on-site materials, the blocks create an effective insulated and bullet resistant shelter while maintaining the mobility and ease of installation necessary in wartime situations. The building components of the present invention can also be mobilized over rough terrain without risk of structural compromise.